(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for removing, on a high volume, continuous basis, contaminants from a fluid stream to provide a purified fluid.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Heavy equipment requires lubrication and through such lubrication contamination to the oil or other lubricant is inevitable and present practice requires that the contaminated oil be removed from use on such heavy equipment at consequent high cost and even higher cost in the future as the price of oil rises dramatically because of a world-wide shortage of inexpensive oil.
Among the prior art known to applicant are the following U.S. Patents:
U.s. pat. No. 3,756,412--Barrow issued Sept. 4, 1973 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,915,860--Priest issued Oct. 23, 1975 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 4,006,084--Priest issued Feb. 1, 1977
Each of the above-mentioned patents provides but one vessel which acts as a filter and is not directed to a system such as applicant's having a plurality of components which provide a high volume, continuous flow of purified oil in an inexpensive and expedient manner.